Star Struck
by Mini Wolfsbane
Summary: The X-Men have to help protect Max Vinettie and Jessica Karaba as they shoot their new movie in Bayville, but things aren't as they seem. The two stars turn out to be the brood, and they're looking for new blood to add to the fold. 43rd story in a series. COMPLETE
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer:I don't own X-Men:Evolution or it's characters, just my OC Molly Callum and any original characters/original background characters that might pop up from time to time.

AN: I noticed I haven't posted a story since January, and for that I'm truly sorry! Inspiration was in short supply as writer's block struck very hard, plus life just got busy. I'll try to get the next story out a bit sooner and just do my best.

This plot was fun to write. I'm not _hugely_ into following celebrities (really, there's only a few I like at a time), but if you've seen me online before, I've had my various fangirling obsessions. (From my avatar, my current one is Brett Dalton playing Grant Ward on Agents of Shield.) I always knew I wanted to work my little creations of Max Vinettie (a combination of Tom Welling, Milo Ventigmilia, Taylor Kitsch and Brett Dalton) and Jessica Karaba (my universe' Jessica Alba because guys drool over her I guess) into a story, but I was never sure quite how to do so while keeping it interesting. Somehow I got to thinking about the Brood from the original series and that was my ace in the hole. I hope this came out good and that you all like it.

I updated the disclaimer a bit for rule reasons. I don't know if self-inserts are "okay" on FFN or not (the rules say no writing about real people, but Molly is not a real person in reality, so it's probably fine). Molly is more of an OC in that she's younger and different than I am, though still my self-insert to me, so for safety reasons, I'd rather call her that. Thanks for reading and please review.

* * *

Remy noticed Molly starting laundry from several yards away. He masterfully snuck around all the furniture and behind the few support beams, hiding out of the corner of her eyes, ending up grabbing her around the waist from behind, pulling her against him. Molly let out a small gasp of fear, obviously surprised.  
"Gotcha!" He exclaimed with a smirk.

"Thanks for scaring me half to death!" Molly squirmed animatedly and Remy decided to let her go.

"You take things too seriously," Remy said, subtly eyeing Mollys laundry basket for undergarments. There were none, so he not-so-subtly stared at her body instead.

"You're too quiet. Too sneaky," Molly retorted, going back to her laundry.

Remy rolled his eyes, leaning against the wall. He used to be a thief, what did she expect?

"Want some help?" Remy smirked.

"It's laundry," Molly gave him a dry look.

"No, I meant your lips. They look lonely," Remy bent down for a kiss, putting one hand on Mollys back and the other on her neck.

"Come on," Molly ducked out of his hold, "I've got to finish this. Would you want me to go around in just my underwear?-Wait, don't answer that."

Remy licked his lips, biting his lower lip a little as his eyes went to the floor."Cherie, you're making my mind race, even if you're not aiming to. And I need an outlet for all those racing thoughts."

"Go wait for me at the gazebo and I'll be up in a minute," Molly smiled slowly.

Remy grabbed Molly, kissing her again. "Vou sont en ange, ma amour!" He said with flourish, then practically racing downstairs and out to the gazebo.

Remy sat down and impatiently started waiting. He fidgeted, bouncing his left knee as he enjoyed the cold ocean air blowing through his hair from below.

"BAMF"

"Kurt," Remy said, trying not to sound unwelcoming or irritated.

"Spending some time alone thinking?" Kurt smiled.

"No," Remy said, "I was just waiting for Molly."

Waiting for Molly so that they could enjoy the privacy of the gazebo. The mansion was always so horrendously busy.

"Oh. Okay," Kurt smiled.

"Why are you out here?" Remy ventured to ask.

"I just wanted some peace and quiet, but I'll leave you two alone," Kurt smiled, walking off into the nearby woods.

"What was that all about?" Molly wondered, coming up to Remy.

"Nothing," Remy said, "Except he actually learned to not be annoying and leave well enough alone for once. I think he's growing up." The two stared off as Kurt went deeper and deeper into the brush.

Remy snapped out of it and pulled Molly to the seat. He reached out and started playing with her hair, getting comfortable as he started kissing Molly. Pulling her closer from the waist with one hand, feeling her hands hold his face.

"Mmmrgrmmyy?" Molly tried talking, then pulling away, "Remy?"

"Mmm?" Remy reluctantly stopped kissing to look at Molly, "Yes, ma couer?"

"Are you feeling okay?" Molly looked concerned.

"After what's been going on, I've never felt better," Remy smiled, "Why?"

"Um, well, you know, we've got the trip coming up next month and I just want to make sure you're feeling okay," Molly explained. Next month was their much anticipated trip to Hawaii and all the kids were looking forward to prospect of a well deserved vacation.

"I'm fine. I'm more inclined to worry about you," Remy held Molly's face. After getting back to her normal age, Remy did have to wonder if anything worse was going to happen to her next.

"I'm okay. I know what you mean though," Molly fussed with her hair, straightening it out with her hands from side to side, "I just want to stay out of trouble this week. That's all."

"I want that too, but you know how it is. Trouble seems to follow us all the time," Remy said.

There was a long pause as they looked around for a few moments, both of them concerned that _something_ might happen in the next few seconds from out of nowhere.

"...Let's not let silly thoughts ruin the moment and get back to making-out, eh?" Remy smiled, holding Molly's face and quickly getting back to kissing.

* * *

The couple got back to the mansion, hanging all over each other (arm in arm to be precise), with endless smiles. They entered the back through the kitchen.  
"Something smells good," Molly sniffed at the air as they went inside.

"Better then good. Smells like fried chicken!" Remys eyes lit up like when he saw Molly first thing in the morning.

Molly made a grossed out face. "Ick. I never liked chicken."

"Well Ah'm not making it for you," Rogue said over the stove, "Peter and I are going on a picnic."

"So...a date," Remy smirked, eyes sparkling for a new reason now.

"Not a date," Rogue insisted, "Just a little lunch. The guy's never had fried chicken, can you believe it?" Rogue actually smiled a little.

Molly's eyes widened. "Holy crap, she's smiling!-Woah!" Molly backed up from a playful swing to the head from Rogue.

"Ah've got a lot of stuff to do, so y'all just go back to what you were doing," Rogue pointed them out of the kitchen.

Molly rolled her eyes, "Fine.-Youguyshavefunonyourdate!" Molly rushed out of the kitchen at top speed as a cheetah before Rogue could get at her again.

In the foyer, Remy got his car keys off the key rack. "Petite, you're going to end up knocked out one of these days if you keep provoking her like that."

"Aw, it's all in good fun" Molly said after changing back, "So where are we going?" Molly eyed the car keys with interest.

"The store. Not to upset you, but I really want to make some chicken," Remy said, having mixed feelings over cooking something Molly detested eating.

"You're not upsetting me. We both accepted a long time ago that you eat meat and I don't. It's fine," Molly said, "Let's go."

* * *

The two wandered the store after getting the ingredients for chicken and some things for Molly to eat. It was enjoyable getting some extended time alone, even if they were in a public place and couldn't be hanging all over each other...too much.

"Love, you're too much," Remy smirked after kissing Molly, who was standing on top of a crate of canned goods.

"Well when there's no place to sit, you have to improvise. And I like staring into your eyes rather then into your chest," Molly purred.

"Miss, I need to finish unpacking..." The stock boy came back from his break.

"Ah, right, sorry man," Molly smiled with a wave, hopping off of the stack of boxes.

Molly and Remy kept walking around the store.

They turned the corner and Remy something unusual. It was a man and a woman, dressed in clothes too sophisticated for grocery shopping. The woman had a notepad and a tape recorder sticking out of her purse. The man kept looking around the grocery store like he was casing the place. Were they planning to rob it?

Why would anyone want to rob a grocery store? Remy raised an eyebrow.

"Psst! Check it out," Remy pointed out the two people to Molly, "What are they doing?"

Molly shrugged her hands up, "No clue. Guess we could go ask them."

"No, that might be-Molly! Molly!" Remy couldn't stop her as she just wandered off like it was no big deal. Over the past two years, had she learned nothing?!  
Remy grit his teeth, rushing to catch up to her. He got to the end of the aisle just in time to hear Molly shout, "ARE YOU SERIOUS?!"

"What's going on?" Remy asked her. Apparently the pair wasn't up to any illegal activities if Molly was that ecstatic looking.

"They're filming a movie here in Bayville!" Molly looked excited, "They've already got things set up downtown. I'm surprised we didn't hear about it sooner."

"Huh," Remy said, "Never seen a movie set before. We'll have to go check it out later."

"Thanks, sounds fun," Molly waved to the two people, then pulling Remy away.

"What do you say about us sneaking onto the set later to get a closer look?" Molly looked downright mischievous. Remy liked seeing this side of her.

"_You_ want to sneak onto the set? Really?" Remy said.

"Well I've got powers for a reason," Molly laughed, "No use having them if I can't have fun with them sometimes!"

"Good point," Remy smiled. They left for home.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer:I don't own X-Men:Evolution or it's characters, just my OC Molly Callum and any original characters/original background characters that might pop up from time to time.

* * *

Remy quickly started preparing fried chicken as Molly sat in the kitchen, watching him cook. Remy was just about to drop the first leg into the hot oil, when the Professor's voice called out into their heads. 'All students are to report to the foyer immediately.'

"Oh come on!" Remy said, frustrated. He put the chicken leg on the plate and left the room with Molly behind him. "I wonder who broke what this time," Molly said.

"Someone probably totaled Scott's car. Again," Remy smirked. He only hoped so.

They stood in the middle of the throng of students gathered around Charles Xavier. The student body was always growing, so it was hard to have breathing room in the foyer at times. Remy looked down at Molly. She looked squished in, like a duck among storks. Not to mention the somewhat worried look on her face as students continued to pile in around her.  
Remy picked her up and placed her on his shoulders. "Air!" Molly rejoiced, "For once I'm glad you're tall."

"For once?" Remy's eyebrows scrunched together.

"Ummm..." Molly didn't know what to say to that.

Fortunately for her, Charles started speaking.  
"I just received a telephone call. As some of you may know, a movie is being filmed here in Bayville. We've been asked to assist the police in security for the two weeks that the cast and crew will be here. You're all expected to be on your best behavior and _not_ disrupt the filming or disturb the cast. Anyone who causes too much of a distraction will be forced to stay home."

Questions suddenly abounded from the kids.

"Who's going to be in the movie?"

"What's the movie about?"

"Can we get autographs?"

"Can I stay home anyway?"

"Boring!" Ray, of course.

"I don't have all the details-" Charles started to say, but was interrupted by Kitty.

"I did a total internet search on it," Kitty looked excited and determined as she held out a print-out, "The movie is starring Max Vinettie and Jessica Karaba. It's their first film together. It's about a girl getting kidnapped and afterwards she has to go into the witness protection program, but in Russia. I guess it's a comedy," Kitty said.

"Yes, thank you Kitty," Charles said, "If the cast would like to sign autographs, that's fine, but no shenanigans. We'll be on the set tomorrow morning, at five. You're all dismissed."

The students dispersed, leaving Kitty, Kurt, Remy and Molly behind.

"I get to meet Max Vinettie! EEEEIIIII!" Molly screeched.

"Hey," Remy pulled her close, "Remember me? Your boyfriend?"

"I know, I know," Molly smiled, "I love you, but I've had a crush on Max since I was, like, fifteen! The hair!"

"Those eyes!" Kitty agreed.

"The smile!" Molly went on.

"That perfect complexion and the way he _sings_!" Kitty actually swooned, with her hand to her forehead as she fell against the back of the stairs bannister.

Remy let go of Molly. "I think maybe I'll ask the Professor to leave you two off of this assignment. Otherwise you're going to kidnap Max and then we'll be in real trouble."

"Oh shut-up," Molly shoved him playfully, "You're _always_ drooling over Jessica Karaba, so you can't say you're not excited too."

"True," Remy said, "Except I think I can keep myself in check."

Molly made a rude noise, crossing her arms. "Lies."

"Like we can't?" Kitty challenged.

Kurt and Remy looked at each other for all of three seconds then back at the girls.  
"No," The boys said in unison.

"I know myself," Molly admitted, "I know how I'll react. It'll either be screaming, fainting, or both, so I'll own up to that."

"Good," Remy said, "I'd rather see you not do either, but I know it's inevitable."

"Ditto. So what are you going to say to _her_?" Molly raised an eyebrow.

"Something will come to me at the last moment, I'm sure," Remy smirked.

"Yeah, it's going to be 'ughbuh'," Kurt crossed his eyes.

"It'll be something eloquent," Remy feigned a glare at Kurt, "I'm rarely at a loss for words."

"Right," Kurt said.

* * *

Morning came and the students were at the area where the movie was filming by the crack of dawn. There had been another briefing so the kids knew where to go and where not to go and what to do.  
The kids waited outside the set to meet the director, the police, and a few of the crew before going inside.

"My, but there certainly are a lot of you. I guess we'll have the whole parameter covered.I'm Simon Konner, the director. That's Captain Morgan from the police department, that's our head of security Mister Bubbles, there's the head of make-up and the on set therapist. We just need you to walk the grounds, keep the groupies off the set later in the day,  
handle any suspicious actives. Please don't accost our cast or our crew. Help yourselves to the food carts, and please don't use your powers unless necessary. Thank you," Simon said.

"Hey, Mister Konner?" Kitty and Molly ran up to the director, "Will we ever get to meet Max Vinettie or Jessica Karaba?"

"They're going to be pretty busy, but I'll see if I can work something out after lunch. I can't have your entire school meeting them, however," Simon said.

"Them?" Molly giggled, "They're mostly little kids. They don't care."

"Couldn't care less," Kitty agreed.

"Right. I'll keep in touch," Simon walked off.

Molly and Kitty did another girly happy dance as Remy and Kurt came up behind them.

"You guys are too cheery for this early in the morning," Kurt rubbed his eye.

"Ditto," Remy yawned, "I'm excited too, but I could use a couple more hours of sleep before meeting Jessica. Be fresh. Ready."

"You could've opted out," Kitty said.

"We're not missing this," Kurt said, "It's a once in a lifetime opportunity."

Molly rolled her eyes. Remy hugged her hard.  
"No matter what, I'll love you the most."

Molly smiled at him, "Yeah. Me t-t...t...t..."

Molly was looking past Remy, some yards down the lot.

Remy turned around to see the incredible, illustrious Max Vinettie had come out of his trailer. The young man had coffee in his hand and looked wide awake, dressed and ready for the day.

"It's him!" Kitty gasped, clutching Molly's hands as they stared on in awe.

"I know!" Molly said, holding Kitty's hands just as hard.

Remy noted that the girls looked a few shades paler as they just stared on at the movie star in shock and awe. He couldn't blame them, but he found it funny that they looked scared after going up against villians and the like. Now some famous guy was stupefying them so that they could barely talk.

They watched as Max looked around, locked up his trailer and walked off.

"Should we follow him?" Kitty grinned.

"As much as I want to, I'd rather not do anything to get us kicked off the set. You know what everyone said about not harassing the stars," Molly stood there looking conflicted.

"We wouldn't be _harassing_," Kitty waved her hand, still smiling, "Just following him around a little!"

"How about no?" Remy crossed his arms, "I'm glad we're here to keep you two in check."

"Yeah? Who's going to keep you in check?" Molly looked at him.

"Easy," Kurt said, "We'll keep each other in check."

The four of them stared each other down, like one would run off and ruin their first movie set experience for everyone in seconds.

"Why don't we go make sure there's no fans out here early," Molly said, "It is why we're here after all."

"Yes, let's go do that," Remy raised an eyebrow suspiciously.

* * *

The day wore on and the kids kept checking in with each other, but no one had seen any fans or anything suspicious occur since before daybreak.  
After lunch, the X-Men, plus Molly were invited to meet the stars of the film. They waited in one of the many trailers for them to arrive, sitting on the sparse furniture in the tiny space.

"Petite, you're shaking," Remy put an arm around Molly.

"R-really?" Molly stuttered, "Uh, nerves. Just nerves."

"Try and get a grip," Remy said, "They're just people."

"Yeah, but not everyone looks so stunningly handsome. Max has a jawline you could cut a diamond on. And dimples," Molly smiled.

"Uh-huh," Remy said dryly, "Well, just don't run away with him and we're good."

Remy wasn't immune to being star-struck. Jessica Karaba had been his celebrity crush from way back, but he didn't talk about her very much. Just stared at pictures of her in magazines and saw her movies. Remy guessed it was a girl thing to talk non-stop about whatever handsome guy struck a girls fancy at the moment. No guy he knew ever really did that with girls.

"Ah don't see what the big deal is," Rogue said, "Pretty guys are worth a dime a dozen."

"Come on Rogue," Jean said, "You're saying you don't have a type?"

"Ah've got a type," Rogue smirked, "It just isn't some self-obsessed celebrity."

"Self-obsessed?!" Kitty and Molly both shared a murderous look, ready to defend Max if need be.

"We all get a little star struck, you don't have to be afraid to admit it," Scott said, trying to ease the tension, "You've got to like someone Rogue. Maybe someone not so mainstream?"

"Ah don't like anyone," Rogue crossed her arms, leaning back into the couch she was sitting on.

"That's just denial talking," Kurt said from a wheely chair, "We're going to wheedle it out of you until you tell."

"Ughh," Rogue rolled her eyes to the ceiling.

The name tossing quickly began.

"Damian Lavato?"

"Marcus Sherpan?"

"Armondo Curry?"

"Penn Tanner?"

"Maybe it's not a famous actor. Maybe it's a director or some poet or an author," Molly said, "Rogue is deep like that."

They didn't have time to discuss it further because the door opened. It was the director again, with Max Vinettie coming in behind him. Remy heard Molly and Kitty let out sharp gasp, watching their eyes turn to the size of dinner plates. He could practically hear their hearts beating harder from where he was sitting, but he could feel what they were feeling. Attraction and nervousness in droves.

Remy turned his attention back to the actor who had decided to grace them with his presence. Being a guy, Remy didn't see what all the fuss was about, but Max was an obviously good looking guy, that was clear. Except he was much shorter then Remy expected. Maybe...a little over a head taller then Molly. Remy itched to point it out to Kurt, but couldn't since they were all in such a confined space. Max's black hair matched his jeans and overshirt. His light blue eyes shone with happiness. It all made Remy sick.

"Mister Konner said there we're two lovely young ladies eager to meet me," Max gave them all a charming smile. Remy rolled his eyes. Hard.

"Oh no," Kitty blushed, "We all wanted to meet you!"

"Some more then others," Rogue dead-panned.

"Mostly them," Jean pointed to Molly and Kitty, which earned death glares that Remy hoped he'd never be on the receiving end of.

"Well it's always nice to meet my fans," Max reached out and gave Kitty a hug. Remy watched, disbelieving, as Kittys knees buckled weakly.

"Good grief," Remy quietly muttered.

He then had to sit there, powerless, watching as Max hugged Molly. Molly's reaction was to freeze for a few seconds, then relax as she smiled joyfully. It almost made Remys stomach turn.

Max stopped hugging and stepped back. "So what do they call you beautiful girls?"

Kitty and Molly just stood there, staring into space like idiots. Remy had to restrain himself from getting jealous and saying or doing something he might later regret. He'd take it out in putting Max down after he left.

"Kitty and Molly," Kurt provided, pointing to each girl.

"Of course. Beautiful girls deserve beautiful names," Max said, reaching out and stroking down Molly hand.

"Yeah, and they both have boyfriends," Remy said. He restrained himself from adding something like, 'So paws off, Munchkinland'.

"I didn't know," Max looked apologetic, "Sorry. Well, it was great meeting all of you. I'll see you around the set."

"You too. You're the best Max!" Molly finally found her voice.

Max left and the director looked at his watch. "I can't imagine what could be taking Miss Karaba so long. I'm sure she'll be here soon. I've got to go check some things out in the costume department, please don't heckle her when she gets here."

"Kinda short, wasn't he?" Remy smirked, happy to tear down the actor any way he could. Hopefully the boys would join in.

"So?!" Kitty and Molly said in unison, fire in their eyes.

"For someone so popular, you'd expect him to be much taller," Remy said.

"Yeah," Kurt said, "He probably needs a box for all his scenes."

"Just to get in the shot," Remy quipped.

"Probably needs a box for kissing scenes," Kurt smiled wickedly.

"The boy probably needs a step ladder just to pick out clothes from the closet," Remy went on smirking, ending the hate-fest on a mutual high-five with his buddy.

"You're just trying to get a rise out of us," Kitty said.

"More like trying to blow off steam," Remy said, "I didn't like him flirting with Molly."

"And I'm just in it for Remy's support," Kurt said, "Plus the guy's a total show-off. He deserves to be mocked."

"I think you're all being ridiculous," Scott said, "They're just talented, normal people. Nothing to get worked up over."

Just then, the door opened and Jessica Karraba entered the trailer. Remy watched gleefully as Scott's mouth fell open.  
"You were saying?" Jean popped his jaw shut again.

Jessica Karraba was short, with wavy blonde hair in two pigtails going over her shoulders, and a perfect tan. She had an hourglass figure, enhanced by denim shorts and a pink blouse with thin straps. Her white teeth were framed by pouty lips and blue eyes finished off the beautiful girls features. Remy's breath caught in his throat. Jessica Karraba was just standing a few feet in front of him, looking more amazing then he'd ever imagined her to look in person.

"The X-Men," Jessica smiled, "I've heard so much about you in the news, it's a pleasure to finally meet you."

"It's a pleasure to finally meet _you_," Remy sautered over to her, all charm, "Enchante, cherie. The name's Remy."

"Aw, aren't you sweet?" Jessica reached up to hug Remy. Molly was going to die inside of jealousy, but it was only fair. Remy took the hug, fulfilling one of his fantasies of holding Jessica Karraba in his arms. "Oh and so muscular, too!" She giggled.

Remy felt like he'd hit the jackpot. He'd made Jessica Karraba giggle. They parted. Jessica went around the room hugging the boys and giving the girls only handshakes.  
She got to Molly last. "I'm Remy's _girlfriend_, Molly," Molly introduced herself, "I can turn into bears and tigers and things."

"Remy seems like a great guy, you better hang on to him," Jessica said, throwing Remy a smile, "It was so fun meeting you all. See you around." She left the trailer, her perfume still gently tickling Remys nose.

"She said I'm a great guy," Remy rubbed his neck, smiling. Sitting there feeling like he'd be punched in some kind of good way.

"She's fat," Molly said bluntly.

"She's curvy," Remy countered, not wanting to point out Molly's weight.

"She wore too much perfume," Kitty said, "I can still smell it."

"Signature scent," Kurt said.

Kitty and Molly looked at each other for a few seconds. "She's short," They said.

"It doesn't work like that," Remy said, "You can't make fun of short women and she was still taller then both of you."

"Who says you can't make fun of short women? It's okay for women to be short and beautiful, but men can't be short and attractive?" Molly said.

"Exactly," Remy said.

"I hate to break up an argument, but we have to get back out there," Scott said.

They piled out. "They can too," Molly said as they walked along.

Remy just shook his head with a soft laugh.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer:I don't own X-Men:Evolution or it's characters, just my OC Molly Callum and any original characters/original background characters that might pop up from time to time.

* * *

After lunch, it seemed word had spread around Bayville, because teenagers and college kids had all come out in droves, grouping around the barricades. Screaming, snapping pictures and lots of people trying to jump or sneak over the barricades. The X-Men were finally needed.

Cyclops shot an eye beam up in the air to get the throngs attention "Everybody needs to step back at least five feet!"

The crowd reluctantly did so. "If anyone crosses these barricades, we'll know about it and you _will_ be escorted off the premises.  
Is that clear?" Cyclops was almost shouting.

Agreeable murmurs went through the huge crowd.

Remy looked over at Molly, who was taking her usual tiger form. He felt a bit badly for her, since she had to rely heavily on her powers and wasn't intimidating enough to scare the crowd as herself. Not to mention she would probably get trampled as a human.

"The movie stars can sign autographs later this evening," The chief of police said, "You people are just going to have to wait. This is a movie set, not Comic-Con."

A few people left, but most had come prepared to camp out on the set for a few hours. People started taking out blankets, pillows, lawn chairs and coolers.  
"It's going to be a long day," Kurt said.

"You said it," Kitty agreed.

The kids started walking around the lot again, just in case some fans had gotten past all the security. They had to escort out three girls and two guys, which was surprising considering the amount of people who had shown up.

Molly changed back. "I'm thirsty, I'm going to grab a drink. Anyone want anything?"

Everyone agreed on water and Remy went with Molly. "You okay?" Remy asked.

"I'm okay, but I wish we hadn't all gotten so uptight earlier. I shouldn't have, uh, called Jessica fat," Molly rubbed her arm as they reached the food counter.

"I know how jealous you get," Remy said.

"And I know how jealous _you_ get," Molly grinned.

Remy bent down to kiss Molly, but saw something in the corner of his eye. He looked over. There was a guy who looked like your every day hobo sneaking through the lot. He had on a grungy looking trench coat and a beanie hat. He looked, well, grungy.

"Sorry my love, but the kiss will have to wait," Remy nodded over to the older man.

They calmly walked up to the man, as he was trying to unlock Max Vinettie's trailer. "Sir, we're going to have to escort you off of the lot," Remy said.

"No, not yet!" The man said, "I'm still looking for more proof that movie stars are aliens!"

Molly and Remy looked at each other momentarily. Was this guy for real?

"I've got evidence!" He held up a newspaper clipping, "They call themselves the brood. They look like us, but they never fooled me!"

Molly delicately took the clipping and the two of them examined it. It was a picture of Max, but if you looked close, it looked like green skin on his face.  
Or a green ink blot since the picture was several months old.

"We'll get you out of here and get you a sandwich from the food stand, okay?" Molly smiled, trying to be accommodating and kind.

"But the aliens-!" The old man insisted.

"We'll take care of it, don't worry," Remy lead the man away from the trailer and out of the lot. Molly soon came back and handed the poor guy a couple sandwhiches.

They had a police officer handle things from there and walked off back into the lot.

"Aliens? Unbelievable," Remy said.

"I'm usually the skeptical one, but is it really that hard to believe?" Molly said, "I can turn into animals, you can make things explode and Kurt is blue and furry. Who's to say that the guy might be right?"

"You would want two talented celebrities to be aliens?" Remy looked down at her.

"No...I don't know. I mean, celebs are always naturally weird, naming their kids Audio Science and whatever. I'm just saying it might be possible," Molly said.

"I think that early mornings don't agree with you and that you're tired," Remy said, "When we get home tonight you can take a hot bath and I'll help you relax."

"I think you're tired because that sounds very suggestive," Molly giggled, blushing.

"I didn't mean it like that," Remy said, "But if that's the way you want to take it, I'd be happy to oblige."

That earned Remy a punch in the arm and a grin from Molly. It was nice being in love.

* * *

The day on set seemed to go on forever, including having dinner there. Finally it was time to go home, but first Remy had a plan.  
"Hey," Remy pulled Molly, Kurt and Kitty into a huddle, "You guys want to hang back for ten minutes and go score some time with Max and Jessica again?"

"Really? We're all exhausted. This day was longer then we planned, I don't know how we're going to make it two weeks," Kurt whined.

"Spoil sport," Molly rolled her eyes, "I'm in."

"Me too," Kitty smiled.

The three of them looked at Kurt, egging him on with their eyes.  
"Fine," Kurt groaned. He teleported the four of them to the middle of the lot.

"We just can't get caught," Molly said.

"The four of us are great at sneaking around, stop worrying," Remy smiled, ruffling her hair.

They started walking to Max's trailer. Remy, being the tallest, looked inside carefully from the windows. "He's not there," Remy said.

"Unless you want to go inside and check," Kurt said to Kitty.

"Is that a dare?" Kitty said.

"Sneaking around is one thing, but I don't know about invading privacy," Molly said.

"Now who's being a spoil sport?-Ow!" Kurt said, getting hit in the arm by Molly.

Kitty looked at Remy, the leader of their little operation.  
"30 seconds. You two are in and out-and don't touch anything!"

Thirty seconds passed and Kitty and Molly were out of there.  
"We didn't see anything..." Kitty said.

"It looked heavenly though," Molly said, "There were these chairs-"

"No time to talk, he's coming," Kurt said. They hid behind the other side of the trailer and went around when they hearted Max come out again.  
The four of them peeked out to see Max standing there.

Except something was off, because the skin on his neck was peeling off to reveal bright green skin underneath.  
Max quickly covered it up, muttering something quietly, and went on his way.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer:I don't own X-Men:Evolution or it's characters, just my OC Molly Callum and any original characters/original background characters that might pop up from time to time.

* * *

"I don't believe it. That old homeless guy was right! He was right!" Molly said once they were in the clear.

"What are you talking about?" Kitty wondered.

The two quickly summarized what had happened to them earlier.

"Maybe there's some other explanation," Kitty tried grasping at straws.

"Yes," Molly said all too calmly, "Yes, let's just hold onto that thought. Skin disease?"

"A rash," Kitty countered.

"A horrible infection," Molly said.

"Maybe he picked up something during his last movie," Kitty replied.

"It could be anything," Remy said, "Maybe we should go home."

* * *

A couple days went by. The X-men continued patrolling the lot, while Remy and Kurt went on keeping an eye on Molly and Kitty. Thankfully, there had been no more run ins with Max or Jessica.

"I like waking up early, but getting here before dawn is too much," Molly yawned as they walked around the area, rubbing her eye.

"Really? Because I think I see Max over there," Remy smirked, pranking Molly.

"Where?!" Molly whirled around excitedly, only to see nothing, "That's not funny Remy."

"It made you alert, didn't it?" Remy said with a smile.

Molly rolled her eyes. "I probably shouldn't be so obsessive. I mean, I have you after all and there was really a time I never thought I'd get you."

"That's right," Remy ran a hand through his hair, trying to look even more attractive, "You've got _me_, so what are you going to do with me, Petite?"

"I've got a few ideas," Molly grinned, pulling him between some widely spaced trailers.

They made out for about five minutes before Jean and Scott found them. Jean slowly pulled them away from each other and out into the open again.  
"I seriously hate it when you do that," Molly made a sour face.

"We're on an assignment," Scott chided Remy, "I think you two have better things to do right now then slobber all over each other."

Molly's eyes lit up and Remy saw what she was looking at. Max was coming their way.  
"You're right, we do!" Molly all but shoved past the three of them and made her way over to the guy.

"Hi again!" Molly greeted him, seeming to lose all shyness.

Max briefly looked up from his phone. "Hi."

"So, uh, how are you feeling?" Molly asked, "I'm sure you have to keep really healthy when you're, like, traveling all the time."

"I'm fine. Sorry, but I have to go run lines. I'll see you around," Max waved, going into one trailer.

Molly made her way back to the gang.

"What was that all about?" Scott asked.

"Should we tell him?" Molly played with her gloves, looking nervously up at Remy.

"It's nothing," Remy said, "He came out of his trailer yesterday and we thought we saw, um, skin coming off his neck and green skin underneath. We had a weird run-in with this guy claiming Max was an alien, but that's crazy, right?"

"Maybe," Scott said, "Stranger things have happened, but I'm sure there has to be a logical explanation."

"Yeah," Molly said, "There's no way. He's so nice and all."

"Uh-huh, so nice he just brushed you off," Remy said, "We know what we saw it might sound crazy, but I think we should keep an eye out for anything else suspicious."

"Are you sure that's not jealousy talking?" Jean said, touching Remy's shoulder.

"I'm sure," Remy said, "Why would I be jealous of some three-foot-tall pretty boy?"

"I'm with Remy," Scott said, "Keep an eye out and let us know if you see anything else. You might be on to something."

Remy and Molly walked away with Remy was feeling less then encouraged.  
"I was just going on a hunch," Remy said, "I didn't think Scott would take it so seriously."

"You know Scott. Anything and everything to protect the team and keep the rest of the world safe," Molly said, "Even if it's from a hunch."

They continued patrolling the lot and ended up chasing off some fangirls from Max's trailer.

"You have to take pity on us!" The blonde in the pigtails whined.

"We're desperate!" The redhead with the red bow said.

"You know how it is, don't you?" The raven-haired girl with the bob-cut frowned at Molly.

"I know," Molly sighed empathetically, "We're big fans of Max and Jessica too. You seem nice, but that doesn't mean you can cross the railing just for an autograph. Just don't sneak back in and maybe if you wait until tonight, they'll be signing autographs again."

The cast had been signing autographs every evening since they'd arrived. The girls obviously wanted more, but they'd have to be happy with that.  
The three teenagers went and sulked in front of a tent while Remy and Molly went back onto the lot.

"It should be time to break for lunch soon," Remy said casually.

"Yeah, and?" Molly looked up at him, tired.

"I was thinking we could use some of that time to continue what we were doing earlier," Remy put a hand on her waist.

"Okay. Sounds good," Molly yawned, "Sorry I'm so tired."

"I know. We're all tired," Remy said, "Getting up at four isn't my idea of fun, but maybe a little making-out will get some adrenalin pumping."

Molly nodded with a sneaky smile.

When lunchtime came, the kids sat at the available picnic tables with everyone else.

"Anymore going on with what we thought we saw yesterday?" Kitty hung a red vine candy over her face and bit into it.

"Not really, but Scott wanted us to be on the lookout. Just in case," Molly said, "Fortunately he doesn't think we're losing it."

"Thankfully," Kurt took a red vine from Kitty's stash of candy she'd hoarded, getting an annoyed look from the girl, "Who really knows what we saw."

"In any case," Remy said, standing, "We'll see you guys later."

Molly got up and started walking with Remy.  
"Where are you going?" Kitty called after them.

"Just...around!" Molly called back, acting like an irritated older sibling.

The two of them went back to the spot between the trailers from earlier. They made out lightly, but warmly. Remy had his hands on Mollys waist, while Molly had her hands on his chest.

"It's been like five minutes," Molly said after some time, "We should probably get back."

"Really?" Remy said.

"Yeah," Molly said, "I'd rather not get caught again."

Remy reluctantly let go of Molly.

The moment they stepped out of the spot, they collided with Jessica Karraba. "I'm sorry! Clumsy me!" Jessica giggled while Remy helped her up from the ground.

"It's alright, Cherie," Remy soothed, "You okay?"

"I'm fine. Hey, I could use a hand with something in my trailer. Could you help me, Remy?" Jessica asked.

"Glad to," Remy said with a smile.

Remy gave Molly a kiss on the forehead. "I'll catch up. You go on ahead."

They went back to Jessica's trailer, going inside. The place was decorated in pink, blue and green.  
A huge sofa bed on the right with lots of pillows, a large pink vanity on the far wall and to the left was a brown armoire for clothes.  
Magenta carpet was under Remy's boots. The whole place had a hint of Jessica's perfume around it.

Jessica was behind Remy, shutting the door, so he turned to face her.  
"Nice place. What do you need help with?" Remy asked.

Jessica made her way over to him, looking flirtatious. Her eyelids lowered, her hand on his chest.  
"You're young. Strong. Healthy. You're a perfect specimen," Jessica said.

"That's what all the girls say," Remy removed her hand from his chest, "It's amazing that you're interested. I know I'm irresistible, but as much as I hate to say no, I love Molly."

"You misunderstand," Jessica said, "Do you want to be a part of something bigger? Something important?"

Now Remy was completely lost.

"Uh...no?" Remy said, confused.

"You're sure?" Jessica coyly bit her lower lip.

"I'm very sure," Remy backed away, ready to turn around. A million things were going through his head. The foremost being that he scored major guy points for this and all the boys at the institute were going to be impressed and jealous. Another thought was that Molly was going to be very angry about this.

"Usually I can talk anyone into it," Jessica said, "I thought you were like the rest of them."

Remy had his hand on the door's latch, all set to leave, when Jessica opened her mouth wider then was humanly possible, shooting out a thick venom-like substance straight at Remy's face. It was in his eyes and it _burned_! His skin was burning as well, feeling as if someone had lit his whole head on fire.

"AAHHH!" Remy clutched at his face with his free hand while his eyes were shut tight. He kinetically charged the door behind him, making it blow apart with a loud "BOOOM!".

Remy stumbled out of the trailer, falling onto the ground and clutching his face.

"Remy! What's wrong?!" Molly put her hand on his shoulders.

"Venom...burning..." Remy choked out.

"It's okay, I've got you," Molly said calmly.

His eyes shut, Remy could only hear what was going on around him. He heard the X-Men come running up.

"We heard the explosion, what happened?" Scott asked.

"I'm not sure. Remy's in bad shape, we have to get him back home now," Molly said.

Back at the Institute, Remy was laying on a bed in the infirmary. The burning had stopped at his face felt a little numb.  
That was the least of his problems though. He felt overheated and sick. Then there was the rapid change in his appearance. Bright green scales were starting to form on his skin and his teeth had gone from smooth and square to jagged and pointy.

"I'm here," Molly held his hand, wiping the sweat from his face with a cloth, "I'm not leaving."

Hank came into the room carrying a beaker of something blue. "He has to drink this before his changes become worse."

Molly snatched the beaker away, forcing it to Remy's mouth. Remy didn't know what he wanted anymore. The changes were happening so fast, he could feel his sense of self slipping away. It was slowly being replaced by an alien mind. A mind that was smarter and faster. The human part of him wasn't sure if he was going to survive this or not.

Remy spat out the blue concoction, which just made Molly angry and more determined to get him to drink it.  
"I swear I'll make you eat the glass. I'm not losing you to this. Never. Not this!" Molly quickly changed into a gorilla,  
dumping the remains down Remys throat and holding his mouth shut. All the while, Molly held her gorilla feet on his arms,  
pinning him down under her massive body weight. Remy couldn't move or even struggle now. Molly tipped Remy's head back, making him swallow, while Hank rushed to restrain Remys limbs under straps.

Molly climbed off of Remy, changing back. "Did it work? Is he going to be okay?"

"It looks like the transformation is starting to recede," Hank said.

That was the last thing Remy heard before he blacked out.

* * *

AN: Did the three fangirls sound familiar? That's because I've been watching reruns of 'The Powerpuff Girls'!


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer:I don't own X-Men:Evolution or it's characters, just my OC Molly Callum and any original characters/original background characters that might pop up from time to time.

* * *

Remy woke to the sound of the TV on low and beeping monitors.

"Good. You're finally awake," Molly got up, but was barely standing as Remy pulled her into a very tight hug from the bed.

"I know you've saved me before, but this was...you saved me this time. Literally, me," Remy said, not letting go, "I wasn't myself anymore, Molly."

"Yeah, you were struggling. Hank thought something like that might've happened," Molly said as Remy let go of her, "Do you feel, um, normal again?"

"Shaken up, but normal, yeah," Remy ran a hand through his hair, laying back in the bed.

They turned their attention to the TV. The news was on, showing the filming location of the movie. Molly turned up the volume.

"It's still chaotic here at downtown as fans camp out hoping to get a glimpse of the actors," the female newscaster said, "The crew will be leaving next week, so the fans are prepared to tough it out. Let's talk with some of them..."

Molly muted the TV.

"Well, I guess we can say that the whole alien theory is now real," Molly said.

"Definitely," Remy said, "What's the team planning to do?"

"I'm not sure yet, but hopefully it won't require too much on my part. Seeing you like that left me shaken myself," Molly said.

"I know, but you were right in the middle of things. You weren't going to let some alien DNA take me over," Remy said, "You were brave."

There was a knock on the wall. It was Scott. "Molly, we're going to need you to do some recon work."

"Spoke too soon," Molly grumbled, getting up from her chair, "What do you want me to do, o' fearless leader?"

Scott looked at Molly dryly before speaking again. "You two said you suspected Max Vinettie was also an alien. We need to know what they're planning, then we can either out them or get them off the planet. We need to figure out how many aliens there are. Who's human and who's not.-I can't believe I'm saying all this."

"Well, I can't believe Max is an alien and America's sweetheart tried to turn Remy into some big, green thing from Mars," Molly rolled her eyes, "When are we heading out?"

"Ten minutes," Scott said, leaving, "Meet us in the garage."

"Got it," Molly said. She turned back to Remy.

"Stay in bed and relax," Molly said.

"That'll be easy since I can barely move," Remy said, "The whole thing really took it out of me. Stay safe out there and run away if you need to."

"I will," Molly kissed him.

* * *

MOLLY:

Molly soon found herself as a sparrow inside Max Vinettie's trailer. She waited for what felt like a long time.

Eventually, Max and Jessica came into the trailer.  
"That was reckless and stupid today," Max said to Jessica.

"Like anyone saw me. I said that mutant blew up the trailer. They might be more trouble then their worth," Jessica pouted, crossing her arms.

"Someone could have seen you. We agreed not to try and not mess this up," Max said, "Our plans have worked well this far. We need these mutants."

"I know!" Jessica shouted, "Don't lecture me on what we need."

"It might be easier to lure the younger ones out. Even though the older ones have better control over their powers," Max observed, "At this point we'll take what we can get."

A tongue a few feet long shot out of Max's mouth and caught Molly, pulling her up into the air.  
and the rest of him burst through the disguise to reveal a six-foot tall green alien. It's eyes were solid red and it's skin were in platelets. The creature had long claws coming out of five fingered hands.

"Or who," Max said.

Molly changed back to normal form as fast as she could. Max still had her tongue around Mollys torso, so Molly squirmed. "You're not taking me!" Molly said. Molly started changing into something so big, she couldn't be touched, except the sharp pain in her neck made her stop. Jessica had shot her with little white spikes. Molly felt her legs buckle under her as she fell unconscious.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer:I don't own X-Men:Evolution or it's characters, just my OC Molly Callum and any original characters/original background characters that might pop up from time to time.

* * *

Molly woke up strapped to some kind of gurney in a mostly dark room with a few lights overhead. Molly didn't know just where she was or how long she'd been unconscious.

To her right, she could see two alien figures in the shadows. Presumably Max and Jessica.  
"She hasn't responded to our transformation process. Her own morphing abilities are too strong."

"What are we going to do with her then?"

"We can't let her go. We could _eat_ her,"

There was a long pause.  
"She'll have to be heavily sedated, but let's."

Molly turned into gorilla form as quickly as she could. The restraints burst under her now thicker wrists. "Hooraahhgh-erghkk!" Molly put a hand to her head, feeling dizzy.

"We tried turning you into one of us several times," Jessica's voice came out of the aliens mouth, "It took it's strain on you. You're not invincible, Molly."

"Raww!" Molly charged at Jessica, drawing strength from the intimidation. Molly was taken aback when Jessica back sided her, sending Molly flying back into a wall.  
"We're stronger then humans," Max came up beside Jessica, "You're not going to win this with strength alone."

Molly quickly assessed the situation. She was outnumbered and didn't know if the X-Men would show up in time. She didn't have the option of running because there was no clear exit. Molly changed back. "So I won't use strength."

Molly changed into a cheetah, racing around. It was a two-point plan. Exhaust her captors and look for an exit. As Molly raced through the semi-darkness, the room seemed expansively huge. The far wall seemed more then twenty feet away. Molly tried smelling for fresh air, but it seemed so far away.

As Molly ran, the pair tried deterring her by spitting acid as they gave chase, but always missing Molly by inches. "She can't run forever," Max said.

ZAAARP!

Cyclops optic blast ripped through the room. Everyone stopped and turned to look as the X-Men piled into the room.

Molly made a run for it as the rest of the team tried to disable the aliens. Cyclops shot at them, but it had little effect. They were just too strong as they got up and kept coming.

"Nightcrawler!" Jean shouted. Nightcrawler teleported behind the aliens, grabbing a hold of them with his arms and tail, each.

The aliens hissed and spit out more acid, but it was useless since Nightcrawlers' grip was too tight.

"What are we going to do with them?" Molly asked.

"Whatever we do, make it fast. I can't hold them forever," Nightcrawler said as the aliens continued to squirm.

The team looked at each other. They were at a loss. The aliens started making noises, like "Rahgh-rahgh-rahgh!".  
Molly quickly realized they were laughing.

"Of course they don't know what to do with us. The X-Men don't kill. The X-Men are _weak_," Jessica said.

"We could kill you," Molly stepped forward, "Except just because we don't, that doesn't make us weak. It makes us stronger then you."

More laughter. "Believe what you like," Max said.

"Uh-huh," Molly said, "So as I understand it, your species is hard to reproduce because you have to do so by force?"

"Or coercion," Max tilted his head, his stare slicing through Molly.

"I wouldn't wish it on my worst enemy," Molly said.

"To refuse us-to not leave us with a way out-is to sentence our whole species to death!" Jessica cried out in a screech.

"You're putting words in my mouth," Molly said, "No one ever said we wouldn't give you a way out. It's not for me to decide anyway. We make those kind of decisions as a team."

"We'll take you back to our school and hold you under guard until we come to a decision," Cyclops said.

* * *

REMY:

"They need living beings to take over and keep their species going," Jean said as they sat inside the planning room, "We have no way to give that to them."

Max and Jessica were secured in one of the holding cells with a few of the younger students watching them.  
"Ah could think of a few losers that would be better off on another planet," Rogue joked.

"This is serious," Kitty said, "What are we going to do?"

Remy looked over at Molly, who had been quietly staring into space for some time.  
"What are you thinking about?" Remy asked.

"They said we weren't giving them a way out," Molly said, "Since we were refusing them. I've been thinking it over a lot. They're not being inherently evil, they're just trying to make their species survive, even if they're going about it by force. They might be the last two. We didn't give them a chance to explain anything and that isn't fair to them."

"Molly's right," Jean said, "They're obviously intelligent enough to be reasoned with."

"Okay, so let's go talk to them," Scott stood up.

The team went downstairs, but were met with the sight of the aliens escaped, in a face off with the younger students. Jessica was attached to the high point of the far wall and Max was on the floor. The floor itself had acid burned holes in several places.

"They just busted out of there," Jamie said, "They took us all off guard."

"Is anyone hurt?" Scott asked.

"No," Megan said, "They haven't been out very long."

"We just came to talk," Scott said, "We want to hear your side of things."

"You lock us up and now you want to hear our side of things?" Max said, "You're all insane."

"We're being a lot easier on you then the government would be," Remy said, "They'd experiment on you, run tests. They've done it to us too, so we're not as different as you think."

"You're not winning us over with commonalities," Jessica said.

"That's fair," Molly said, "I wouldn't be impressed either if I were you. We're treating you with decency, aren't we? We want you to tell us what's going on. If you're the last of your species, we want to help you, but we won't be able to if you don't explain. Attacking us doesn't make things better either, it just makes things worse."

"You're right," Jessica said, "It makes things worse." She spat out spores and aimed them at Kitty, but they phased through her.

"This a lost cause, let's go," Max said, shooting out thick brown bone-like things through the nearest wall. Fresh air rushed inside the room and the aliens bolted.

The team ran after them, but stopped halfway because the aliens were gone, having jumped off the cliff behind the waterfall on the outside.  
"Should we go after them?" Rogue asked.

"We can try, but I think it's not going to do much good," Scott said, "They know we're protecting earth. They've probably been here long enough to know that mutants are widespread and won't let them take over. If they don't want our help, there's nothing we can do."

Scott and Jean took a few others out to search, but in the end came up empty. Later that evening, Molly and Remy relaxed out in the backyard as the sunset. Molly was in Remy arms as they sat in a loungechair watching the sky turn orange and yellow with hints of pink and lavender.

"I don't understand," Remy said, "After everything they did, you were trying to see things from Max and Jessica's side. You were willing to help them even after they'd attacked you and I. After I almost became one of them."

"I guess I just did it because I know how loneliness feels," Molly looked up at him, "It would be hard to be the last of a species. Hard to repopulate they way they need to. They have to feel alone and I can understand that."

"I'm glad we're all here so you don't have to feel so lonely anymore," Remy wrapped his arms tighter around Mollys shoulders.

* * *

A couple weeks went by. The movie had, of course, been canceled because of explosions on the set and it's two stars going MIA without a trace. The fans were disappointed, but the students at the institute we're all relieved. No more waking up at 4 am and going all the way downtown to act as security for a bunch of ungrateful Hollywood types.

"So do you think anymore actors might be a bunch of aliens?" Kitty said, reading a magazine on the floor, as the kids hung out in one of the rec rooms one afternoon.

"Maybe. They all act really strange," Kurt said from one side of the couch.

"I don't know," Molly said on the other side of the couch while snuggled lengthwise against Remy, "Paul Weaverly is too cute to be some bug-eyed creep from outer space."

"Not again!" Remy moaned.

"I'm not obsessing," Molly said, "He's just a good-looking guy."

"I'll consider myself replaced now, before I find a stash of magazines in your room," Remy sighed.

"I can't cuddle with Paul, but I can always cuddle with you," Molly snuggled into Remys chest.

"Don't suck up to me by being cute," Remy gave her a dry look.

"But I wuv you," Molly put on her best "cute" face.

"Someone pass me a trash can," Rogue glared, "I think I'm going to wretch from you guys being disgusting."

That got everyone in the room laughing, which was interrupted by Megan and Heather coming in to the room.

"Do you guys want to go to the movies this weekend?" Megan asked.

The team looked at each other. The answer was unanimous before it was spoken.

"No!" Everyone answered at the same time.

"I think it's going to be a few hundred years before we ever go the movies again. Thanks, but no thanks," Scott said.

"Sheesh, we were just asking," Heather said as the girls turned around and left.


End file.
